Adventures in IKEA
by Keirra
Summary: They say the true test of any relationship is seeing if you can assemble a piece of IKEA furniture without getting into a fight but no one mentions the trial of shopping at IKEA. When Perona insists on a furniture shopping trip she forgets a fundamental trait of her boyfriend, Rorona Zoro: his talent for getting lost. Silly AU fic with a helping of fluff on the side


**My first fic for my second favorite OP ship, Zorona. This is dedicated, with lots of love, to the darling Artilleon who is my first Zorona shipping friend and has made my love of this ship grow so much just be fangirling over it with me.**

**As always I don't own One Piece. If I did it this wouldn't be a crack ship. I also do not own IKEA. Just in case anyone was wondering. Happy reading!**

* * *

"Oh where did that directionally challenged moron go now?" Perona muttered, biting her lip and reminding herself that starting to yell his name at the top of her lungs in a crowded IKEA store was _not_ cute.

The couple had arrived at the store almost an hour earlier, looking for buy some furniture for their new apartment. It was their first place together and she refused to live in the same house as the ratty old couch he had gotten for free off the side of the road years earlier, his bed that was just a mattress thrown on the floor, and not to mention the lack of any real tables or chairs. Living like a poor bachelor was not cute, and the last thing she was going to put up with.

So the only logical course of action was to drag her boyfriend to IKEA and pick out the cutest furniture possible.

Only she forgot something very important.

Zoro was so directionally challenged he could get lost in a hallway with only two doors. A massive, two level store like this, with all its different sections and display rooms was just asking for him to get himself good and lost.

She sighed, hugging her teddy bear purse to her chest and decided to keep shopping. She was bound to find him eventually, how many tall, green haired men could there be in the store? She would just continue to pick out furniture and when everything they owned was pink, frilly, and super cute he would have no one to blame but himself.

That's what she told herself anyway. Deep down she really was worried, like she always was whenever he got lost. She knew she was being silly, that he could take care of himself and always mysteriously managed to get where he needed to be, but that didn't stop her mind from supplying all sorts of horrible ideas of things that could have happened to him. He was reckless and tended not to pay attention to where he was, especially when he decided to fall asleep.

Once she had found him asleep in the back of a truck that was headed up north. If she hadn't stumbled upon him it would have taken him ages to get home since she knew he was too stubborn to call her and admit he was lost. Forget about asking for directions, he never did take them well either. Tell him to turn left, he turns right. It really was rather exasperating to deal with on a daily basis.

Perona smiled to herself as she thought, but maybe it's a _little_ bit cute.

She turned a corner in the store, not interested in all the various display cabinets in the section she was in and stopped dead in her tracks.

In front of her was the most adorable, charming, and totally cute rooms ever! She had found the children's furniture section. Everything was bight and colorful, with animals on the wall and stars hanging from the ceiling. The beds, tables, and chests were all child sized and everyone knows that making something small automatically makes it at least three times cuter than it normally would be.

With wide eyes and a large smile she started to explore the brightly colored displays, choosing her favorite decorations to go along with the full sized furniture she had already chosen. She was so wrapped up in the cuteness overload going on in her mind that she completely forgot about her missing boyfriend.

Dracule Mihawk looked up at the bright blue building with disgust. He could not believe he was here, or the reason he had to wade through these crowds. His son was either lost, had dropped his phone that Mihawk had tracked to this location, or somehow it was legitimately taking over 5 hours to shop for furniture.

Mihawk knew he wasn't lucky enough for it to be the last option and neither of the brats would answer their phones so he was left with the first option which brought him here..

With a heavy sigh he resolved himself to the task at hand and headed into the store. Once inside he headed up to the second level with a ghost of an idea where Zoro might be found. If he knew his son, which he was confident he did, he would have slipped away from Perona's view somewhere in the bedroom displays.

* * *

Mihawk was well skilled in many things. Swordplay. Chess. Baking. He was also quite skilled at Conkers. One thing he wished he hadn't needed to become skilled at by necessity was finding his wayward son but at times like this it was something to be thankful for, he thought to himself as he looked down at the sleeping form of his 21 year old son.

Honestly, Zoro must be the only person in the world who could fall asleep in a display bed located in a loud, crowded store. He wasn't even in one of the beds in a back corner, oh no, he was in the third bed from the top of the escalator. Third! He walked past two beds before wandering over to one and falling asleep on it.

Mihawk glanced around, trying to see if he could catch a flash of bright pink hair in the crowd. One brat was found, now he just needed the second one. Alas, no sign of her hair nor her signature laugh betrayed her location.

He sighed again, reaching down to smack his son on the back of the head. He wasn't as experienced in finding her and would need Zoro's help.

"What the hell," he grumbled, jumping up to round on whoever had dared to hit him. His hand froze in mid air when he realized it was his father standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" He asked before looking around and adding, "where is here?"

Reminding himself that anyone could be disoriented when waking up in a strange place and that it would be bad to hit Zoro again in public, even if it would make him feel better, he opted instead to sigh and shake his head.

"What?"

"Come along, we need to find where Perona has gotten to," Mihawk said, turning to walk further into the store before stopping and turning around. "Do I need to hold your hand or will you keep up?"

"Of course you don't," Zoro scoffed, looking instantly annoyed, before his father's earlier words sunk in. "Perona is lost?"

Mihawk shrugged as Zoro started walking alongside him. "I don't know that she is lost per say, but she isn't answering her phone and you two have been here for hours."

A worried expression crossed Zoro's face before he brushed it away. It wasn't like Perona to ignore her phone. Well, unless she had changed it to a new, cutesy ring tone. In that case she has been known to be so caught up in enjoying the "cute factor" as she called it that she would forget to answer the call.

He looked all around as they walked, only paying attention to his father's presence or the direction he was going when he would hear his name being called impatiently. Then he would move to stand next to Mihawk before starting the process over again. He wasn't terribly worried, he knew Perona could handle herself, but he always felt a little on edge when he didn't know exactly where she was and to be honest he was fairy sure she would be mad at him when they did find her.

She had been so excited to go furniture shopping together, something he denied even needed doing and that their money was better spend on booze, and then he had fallen asleep and left all the shopping to her. He was sure wherever she was, she was furious with him.

Maybe that was why she wasn't answering her phone.

The more he thought on it, the more sure he was that was the reason.

He had already made a mental list of all the things he would need to do to get her to forgive him, including but not limited to, buying her a new teddy bear and her favorite sweets when he heard her telltale laughter.

Forgetting that his father was with him or that there were masses of people all around shopping he hurried towards her, paying no mind to the people he knocked over on his way. The merchandise and furniture around him where blurs of color that meant nothing to him until he saw her.

She was sitting on the floor in a corner, surrounded by stuffed creatures that she was setting up and dressing them in small outfits she had apparently sewn for them herself while he slept. He wasn't even going to ask where she got the fabric and sewing supplies.

"Perona," he said, stepping closer to her little corner and letting out a breath he didn't realized he was holding when she looked up at him with a grin.

"Zoro, look at all the cute friends I made! Can I take them home?" She asked, picking up a large black rat that was wearing a pink waistcoat and a monocle.

Feeling relieved that she wasn't upset with him more than anything he knelt down in front of her and took the rat out of her hands, examining her workmanship on the vest before looking at her with a smile.

"You went to so much trouble to make them clothing, I think we'd better than them home."

"Really? Yay!" She cheered, her smile even brighter than before as she threw her arms around his neck.

His arms automatically circled her back, pulling her close for a hug. He was enjoying holding her and so relieved that she wasn't angry that he almost forgot that his father was there.

Almost.

"C'mon brats, you have been here long enough. It's time to go."

"Papa Mihawk-Chan!" Perona shouted, pushing herself out of Zoro's arms to skip over to where his father was watching them. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you two, and don't call me that," He said with a sigh.

"But your name is totally not cute," she sulked, sticking out her lower lip and pouting.

Zoro was about to laugh, amused at his father's obvious annoyance at the newest in a long line of nicknames she had bestowed on him when his next words turned his blood cold.

"It's not supposed to be, besides is Zoro's name cute?"

Perona tilted her head to the side, looking thoughtful, "well no but then I call him-"

Zoro had reached around from behind her, clamping his hand over her mouth.

"He doesn't need to know that, Perona," he hissed in her ear.

She pulled away, glaring at him and obviously about to make an angry retort when he cut her off again.

"The store is probably closing soon, we should gather up your new friends and go buy them."

She looked at him for a long moment, debating if he was just saying that to avoid a fight before smiling and walking back over to the corner to collect her things. Of course she promptly pushed them all except the rat, he was her new favorite, into Zoro's waiting arms before wrapping a hand around his forearm and leading him towards the checkouts.

"So, did you ever buy your new furniture?" Mihawk asked curiously as they walked out the front doors together, Zoro carrying the two bags it took to contain all of her new plushies.

They exchanged a look before Zoro muttered something about everything there looking too wimpy for him anyway and Perona declared loudly it was all too "uncute" for her tastes. Both were too embarrassed to admit they had forgotten what they had come to the superstore for.

Oh well, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

**So this fic was inspired by this prompt **

Imagine your OTP getting lost at Ikea.

**by OTP Promts on tumblr (they have amazing prompts, my favorite promt blog by far) and the tags (**#artilleon#imagine it#like omg#ZORONA!#Zoro#Lost at Ikea#While Perona looks for him#Yelling about his dumbass being lost#but then she finds the little kid area#and everything is just SO cute#she gets distracted#I might write this#Should I?#Should this be my first foray into Zorona**) I added to it when I reblogged it just begged to be written out properly. **


End file.
